Zapach szczęścia
by emsallthat
Summary: AU. Non-HBP. Wesele u państwa Potterów. Harmony w otoczce cukru. Stare jak świat, odkopane przez przypadek ;
1. Te ulotne chwile

Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter_ belongs to J. K Rowling. I make no money and intend no copyright or trademork infringement with her work.

* * *

Odkopane antyczne niedokończone opowiadanie, pisane w 2006 roku. Ale nadaje się do opublikowania jako trzyrozdziałowa miniaturka. Poziom literacki nie jest najgorszy, ale… Młoda byłam. Wybaczcie.

Co do tekstu: Pokrywa się chyba do Zakonu Feniksa, reszta to wymysł mojej wyobraźni.

AU. Harry jest z Hermioną. Ginny przedstawiona w negatywnym świetle. Ze względu na to, że miał być to tasiemiec pojawiają się dwie autorskie postacie.

Sam cukier. Wiadomo.

* * *

**1. Te ulotne chwile**

**Hermiona:**

Właśnie dzisiaj zdałam sobie sprawę, jaki świat jest piękny.

Może zabrzmi to banalnie, ale gdyby nie on, to pewnie nigdy nie poznałabym Harry'ego.

Ja po prostu kocham to wszystko, co mnie otacza. Moją sypialnię, osnutą nutką tajemnicy i słoneczny salon, w stylu rokoko. I niebo, i gwiazdy, i Krzywołapa... I Harry'ego. Dlaczego o tym piszę?

To właśnie ostatnie wydarzenia zmusiły mnie do głębszego zastanowienia się nad sensem życia. Pokazały, że życie to cienka linia, na której balansujemy między dobrem a złem.

Dlatego nauczyłam się doceniać to co mam. I przyjmować od losu wszystko co najlepsze, odrzucać złe i krzywdzące.

A teraz najważniejsza jest dla mnie ochrona życia, które noszę pod sercem.

**Harry:**

Coraz bliżej... Coraz bliżej ślubu...

Przyznaję się, boje się bycia mężem, a także za niedługo, ojcem. Jest pełen wątpliwości – czy poradzę sobie z tym ogromem nowych obowiązków? Czy podołam tym wszystkim wyzwaniom jakie niesie małżeńskie życie? Czy tak naprawdę dojrzałem do tych decyzji, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kształtujących całą moją przyszłość?

Wydaje mi się, że owszem.

A jak jest naprawdę?

To pokaże już najbliższa przyszłość...

**Lipiec 1998 **

W tym roku było wyjątkowo upalne lato, co nie odpowiadało, w dużej mierze, ludziom. Byli oni bowiem przyzwyczajeni do zimnego, nadmorskiego klimatu odpowiadającego Londynowi. A tutaj proszę – spokojnie można było włożyć bikini i opalać się w najlepsze na balkonie.

Jak można się domyślić z cieniem też było krucho. Gdy ktoś znalazł go, mógł sobie pogratulować! Jednak, z drugiej strony, czuł na sobie złowrogie spojrzenia innych ludzi, którzy nadal prażyli się na słońcu.

Na szczęście te perypetie nie dotyczyły naszej dwójki bohaterów. Ci byli pogrążeni w przygotowaniach do ślubu. Ceremonia miała odbyć się 31 lipca, więc zostało niewiele czasu a sporo pracy.

Hermiona właśnie przymierzała suknię ślubną, która była szyta specjalnie dla niej. Ale ze względu na jej stan teraz stała się przyciasna, co bardzo opóźniało dalsze czynności.

- Gdzie Cię ciśnie? - spytała krawcowa.

- W okolicy brzucha. Opina mi się tak bardzo, że na ceremonii szewek mógłby nie wytrzymać.

- Spróbujemy temu zaradzić – krawcowa zmarszczyła brwi i wzięła różdżkę. - Postaram się to zreperować tak, aby było Ci wygodniej, lecz żeby jednocześnie nie zmieniać fasonu sukienki.

W tej chwili wdzięczności Hermiony nie mogły wyrazić żadne słowa. Wesele było dla niej bardzo ważne. W końcu nie co dzień wychodzi się za mąż.

Przygotowania do ślubu były mozolne, czasem monotonne, ale dostarczały Hermionie wiele radości. Wystrój sali czy kościoła, lista gości, wybór sukienki czy garnituru – to wszystko było dla niej magią, choć stworzoną bez czarów.

Teraz, gdy do ślubu został tydzień, wszystko było w najgorętszym stadium. Pikanterii dodała też sukienka Hermiony. Kobieta nie spodziewała się, że brzuch zwiększy swój rozmiar w tak krótkim czasie. Ale nie ma co poradzić, trzeba przerabiać...

Jednocześnie Harry przymierzał swój garnitur i bardzo niepokoił się o swoją narzeczoną. Teraz wyrzucał sobie to, że puścił ją samą. Ale z drugiej strony gdyby zobaczył suknię Hermiony, to ona na pewno nie byłaby szczęśliwa. Wiedział, że ona bardzo wierzy w przesądy.

- Panie Potter – chrząknął krawiec.

- Słucham? - Harry zamyślił się i był zdezorientowany.

- Pytałem się, czy garnitur dobrze leży.

- Tak, jest bardzo wygodny. Nigdzie mnie nie uwiera.

- Dobrze. Proszę się rozebrać – powiedział krawiec. - Dzisiaj pójdzie do pralni, na piątek będzie.

- Dzięki wielkie – uśmiechnął się Harry, porwał marynarkę i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Nie zauważył, jak z kieszeni wypadła mu fotografia Hermiony. Krawiec chciał Go zawołać, ale zamiast tego wziął zdjęcie do ręki i mruknął pod nosem:

- Ładna z niej dziewczyna...

Położył zdjęcie na stole i wziął garnitur w ręce. Zawiesił go na wieszak i zawołał pomocnika:

- Zanieś go do pralni. - polecił, po czym zajął się przyjmowaniem następnych klientów.

Harry wpadł jak burza do mieszkania Hermiony. Mieszkania, chociaż ta klitka nie zasługiwała nawet na miano nory. Co prawda była schludna, stylowo urządzona, ale mała. Stanowczo za mała dla ciężarnej kobiety. Hermiona uparcie odmawiała jej sprzedaży, lecz po długich namowach Harry'ego odrzekła na odczepnego: ,, Po ślubie o tym pomyślimy.''

Mężczyzna zawiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i przeszedł do kuchenki. Na blacie stała filiżanka z ostygniętą herbatą, nie posłodzoną, co znaczyło, że Hermiona bardzo śpieszyła się do krawcowej. Był bardzo niezadowolony z tego, że nie może jej towarzyszyć. Martwił się o nią, ale Hermiona odbierała to w inny sposób.

- Harry! Nie bądź taki zaborczy!- mówiła gniewnym tonem, po czym dodawała łagodniejszym: - Przecież wiesz, że nic mi się nie stanie... I już nie raz przekonałam Cię o tym, że jestem Twoja... - i na zakończenie wypowiedzi wysyłała w powietrzu słodkiego buziaczka, którego Harry odbierał z pokorną miną.

Przez półtora roku ich związku znali się lepiej niż tego pragnęliby. Ich miłość zaczęła się na początku szóstego roku. Banalnie czy nie, stworzyła się nieświadomie. Po prostu nagle zrozumieli, że lubią przebywać we własnym towarzystwie. Powoli, wraz z upływającym czasem, ich miłość dojrzewała. Wiedzieli, że może zgasnąć jak płomyk, dlatego starali się cieszyć każdą wspólnie spędzoną chwilą.

W końcu nadszedł ten dzień, którego obawiali się wszyscy.

Zaczęło się zupełnie niewinnie. Szary, kwietniowy poranek. Hogwart pogrążony w letargu, uśpiony.

_Tylko ten sen... Niepokojące wizje, wszystko w płomieniach, śmierć... Krew, odór rozkładających się ciał, krzyk rozdzierający serce, szyderczy śmiech... I on... Lord Voldemort..._

Hermiona nie znała wielu szczegółów, bo Ministerstwo Magii utrzymywało wszystko w sekrecie, a i Harry nie wyrażał zbytniej ochoty na pasjonujące opowiadania. Zresztą kto by męczył zwycięzcę, bohatera narodowego, wyzwoliciela?

Tak, Harry pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Nie było to takie proste, ot tak, że różdżka w dłoń, Avada Kedavra i koniec. Było to wielogodzinna walka, wymagająca logicznego myślenia, postawienia rozumu w największym stadium gotowości. Była to rozgrywka na najwyższym poziomie, wykorzystująca najgłębsze źródła wiedzy magicznej, pojedynek równych. Można by zliczyć na palcach udane akcje, przed którymi Harry czy Lord Voldemort nie mogli się obronić. W końcowym rozdaniu wygrał jednak spryt i zwinność Harry'ego. Tylko wykorzystując te dwa przymioty przechytrzył Czarnego Pana.

Po zwycięstwie dobra nad złem, Harry był cieniem człowieka. Wykończony, prawie wykrwawiony, otumaniony, a jego pierwszym pytaniem były słowa: ,,Czy ja żyję, czy może już jestem w niebie''. Żal było patrzeć na takiego bohatera. W końcu wszyscy utrzymują, że wyzwoliciele są nieskalani, nie do pokonania, nieśmiertelni, bez skaz czy ran. Jednak rzeczywistość jest inna, gorsza, ciemniejsza niż mity o legendarnych bohaterach – Achillesie czy Tezeuszu.

Harry, mimo swojej nie najlepszej kondycji, bardzo martwił się o Hermionę. Wiedział już o jej brzemiennym stanie i był dumny z niej. Nie bała się go pokochać, chociaż doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z czyhającego zagrożenia.

Zakładał, że jeżeli uda mu się pokonać Czarnego Pana, to poprosi Hermionę o rękę. Zresztą inne gesty byłby z pewnością nie na miejscu. Planował to zrobić tuż po samej walce, ale jednak nie pozwoliło mu na to samopoczucie.

W połowie kwietnia, pełen sił witalnych, odnowiony biologicznie i w lepszym stanie psychicznym, stanął przy schodach do dormitoriów dziewcząt. Zawołał:

- Hermiono! Słoneczko! Czy zejdziesz do mnie?

Zza drzwi ukazała mu się burza loków, z których wyłoniły się piękne, orzechowe oczy i szeroki uśmiech.

- Już biegnę, mój Romeo! - zawołała z lekkim przekąsem, chociaż jej oczy błyszczały. Po chwili z pokoju wyłoniła się jej cała sylwetka, zaokrąglona tu i ówdzie, ale kochanego ciałka nigdy dość!

Zeszła z gracją po schodach, tak wolno, jak umiała najbardziej, co Harry skomentował:

- Preferujesz zasadę: ,,Jak kocha, to poczeka?'' - na co odpowiedziało mu skinienie głowy, a ludzie w Pokoju Wspólnym zaczęli chichotać.

Z każdym krokiem Hermiony, Harry był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Czy ona musiała próbować wyprowadzać go z równowagi? Szczególnie przed takim wydarzeniem... W końcu zeszła, dumna i uparta Hermiona, piękna i cudowna na swój dziwny, lecz urzekający sposób.

- Tak Romeo? - spojrzała na Harry'ego, zalotnie machając rzęsami.

Mężczyzna poczuł, jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Powolnym ruchem zza pleców wyjął bukiet orchidei. Najrzadszych, jakie znalazł na ulicy Pokątnej. Były tu okazy tak cudowne, od białych zaczynając, poprzez lekki róż do ciemnego fioletu.

Hermiona patrzyła jak urzeczona, zapomniała nawet o tym, że ma grać ,,nieprzystępną dziewicę''.

- One są... One są... - z wrażenia zabrakło jej słów. - One są zaczarowane – wydukała, bo w tej chwili Harry uklęknął i wyjął pudełko zza pleców.

- Hermiono – zaczął nieśmiało. Kobieta patrzyła na niego, czekała, wpatrywała się w ruchy ust, nie słyszała słów, lecz wiedziała. Oczy i mimika Harry'ego powiedziały jej wszystko. Może to dziwne, ale od samego początku podejrzewała co się gotuje. Tylko, tak naprawdę, do końca nie była pełna.

- Czy zostaniesz moją żoną? - spojrzał na nią błagalnie, jakby obawiał się odpowiedzi negatywnej.

- Harry... - Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy. - Harry ja... - odwróciła się do tyłu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Cały Pokój Wspólny wstrzymał oddech. Czyżby Hermiona Granger odrzuciła oświadczyny Harry'ego Potter'a, bohatera narodowego?

Harry stał, zasmucony, myślał, że Hermiona tego chce. Okazało się, że jest... tak, jak chciał.

Hermiona nagle się odwróciła, roześmiana i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

- Oczywiście, że się zgadzam! - krzyknęła i dała buziaka w policzek.

Twarz mężczyzny rozpromieniła się, po czym założył ukochanej na palec pierścionek, który kiedyś należał do Lily. Był on cenny, pamiętał jeszcze czasy świetności rodziny Potterów. Podobno posiadała go też mama Jamesa, ale nie był pewien, czy to prawda.

Nagle cały pokój zaczął bić brawo i wiwatować, a Harry połączył się w namiętnym pocałunku z Hermioną, który przypieczętował ich nowo postały, oficjalny, związek.

Harry wstawił wodę. Musiał koniecznie napić się kawy, bo jego organizm wprost żądał tego od niego.

Doskonale wiedział, że jest zazdrosny o Hermionę – zawsze taki był. Chociaż, powiedzmy szczerze, ostatnio nauczył się kontrolować. Ale i tak zdarzały mu się napady złości, które znikały tak szybko, jak się pojawiały.

Nie był bez wad – ideały nie istnieją. Nie wstydził się swojej zaborczości, która często przeszkadzała Hermionie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jest denerwujący, ale nie wiele robił, by to poprawić.

Usłyszał szczęk zamka, przeraźliwie skrzypienie drzwi, miauczenie Krzywołapa, który dotychczas wylegiwał się na parapecie w salonie i w końcu stąpanie. Hermiona najwidoczniej nie zauważyła, że jego marynarka wisi na wieszaku. Rozśpiewana i zarumieniona od słońca weszła do kuchni i stanęła zdziwiona:

- Harry? Ty tutaj? - jej wyraz twarzy był bardzo nieinteligentny, ale zaraz zdumienie ustąpiło radości.

- Jak garnitur? - podeszła i przytuliła się do ukochanego.

- Eee... Jaki garnitur? - Harry był kompletnie skołowany gestem Hermiony. - Ach, ten garnitur... W porządku. A jak sukienka?

- Sukienka? O nie – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. - Nic Ci nie powiem, bo przesąd to przesąd.

- Dobrze – Harry zrobił minę zbitego psiaka i spuścił oczy. Hermiona zaczęła chichotać, bo takie zachowanie ze strony Harry'ego było rodzajem nacisku na nią, który czasem skutkował, czasem nie.

- Nie, Harry... Na mnie to dzisiaj nie działa. - roześmiała się, a Harry, ni stąd ni zowąd, porwał ją na ręce i chciał wynieść z mieszkania.

- Harry, co ty robisz?

- Kocham Cię – szepnął jej do ucha.

Hermiona wtuliła się w niego i wszystko stało się dla niej obojętne. Miała przy sobie ukochanego, pod sercem też nosiła nowe, już kochane, życie. Cieszyła się z tych chwil... Ulotnych chwil.

Projekt sali był gotowy. Teraz tylko Rixey musiała go zaakceptować. Rixey była odpowiedzialna za koszty wesela. Miała do dyspozycji pewną, dość sporą, kwotę. Hermiona próbowała Harry'emu wyperswadować i wytłumaczyć, że ślub może być skromniejszy. On jednak uparł się, a jego jedynym argumentem było, że ,,ślub zdarza się raz w życiu''. Hermiona była sceptycznie nastawiona do takiego rozumowania, bo doskonale znała pojęcie ,,rozwodu''.

Teraz siedziała u Rixey Cooley, która przeglądała opisy. Przed chwilą wyczarowała salę, która była udekorowana tak, jak było w opisie.

- Czy tak ma być? - spojrzała na Hermionę.

Kobieta skinęła głową, to, co pokazywała zaczarowana makieta, w zupełności oddawało jej wyobrażenia.

- Koszty w zupełności mieszczą się w wyznaczonych granicach. - Rixey schowała kartki do szuflady, po czym zapytała się Hermiony z sztucznym uśmiechem:

- Herbatki?

Kobieta przytknęła, chociaż wcale nie miała na nią ochoty. Rixey działała na nią denerwująco, może dlatego, że była taka idealna. Za idealna...

- Czy kosztorys będzie przygotowany na jutro? - zapytała Hermiona, gdy Rixey wyczarowywała filiżanki, w których zielone, suszone listki zalała wodą.

- Tak. Powiem Maggie, żeby go zrobiła. - wzięła cukierniczkę i wsypała łyżeczkę cukru.

- Ma go napisać pani osobiście – powiedziała z naciskiem Hermiona, bo ta kobieta uważała ją za osobę nie godną jej towarzystwa. - Za to pani płacimy niemałą kwotę.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziała Rixey z zaciśniętymi ustami. W jej oczach czaiły się niebezpieczne ogniki, ale musiała zachować twarz. Była w pracy i rozmawiała z klientką.

- Takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałam – wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona i zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia.  
- Dziękuję za herbatę – mruknęła i wyszła.

Rixey popatrzyła na nietkniętą filiżankę i w końcu mogła rozładować swoją złość. Strąciła ją, a mętny płyn rozlał się po pięknym, tureckim dywanie. Spojrzała na niego zadowolona, ulżyło jej.

Do siebie powiedziała:

- Jeszcze się zemszczę na Tobie... - zmarszczyła brwi, a jej, zawsze łagodna twarz, zmieniła się w oblicze szatańskiego pomiotu.

- I jak było u Rixey?

- Zaakceptowała nasze plany – ucięła krótko Hermiona.

- Hermi... Co się stało? - Harry podszedł do narzeczonej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Nic. Po prostu nie znajduję z tą kobietą wspólnego języka - odparła.

- Trudno się mówi. To ja ją wybrałem, to moja wina – Harry zasmucił się.

- To nie Ty ją wybrałeś – przypomniała kobieta. - Ona także planowała ślub Billa i Fleur.

- Prawda - przytknął Harry.

- Skończmy już tą rozmowę.- powiedziała Hermiona i przytuliła się do przyszłego męża.

Przygotowania do ślubu zostały zakończone dokładnie dwa dni przed planowanym weselem. Hermiona była kłębkiem nerwów, wciąż nie miała pewności, czy wszystko jest gotowe. Harry próbował ją uspokajać, ale na niewiele to się zdało.

W końcu nadszedł ten upragniony dzień, piątek, 31 lipca 1998 roku.


	2. Żegnaj, wolny ptaku!

2. Żegnaj, wolny ptaku!

**Hermiona:**

Nie jestem pewna, czy wszystko zostało przygotowane. Wciąż się denerwuję, bo może suknia nie będzie pasować, albo, co gorsza, rozerwie się w trakcie ceremonii. A co wtedy?

WSTYD! I to taki ogromny, przeokropny...

Harry mi mówi, że mam myśleć pozytywnie, ale jak mam to zrobić, gdy mam tyle czarnych myśli w głowie?

Dobrze, obiecuję, że od tej chwili ani słowem nie wyjawię żadnych obaw lub czegokolwiek, co nie jest pozytywnym myśleniem.

Wiem, wiem...

Pomyślicie sobie, że jestem nienormalna, ale ja... No cóż... Po prostu boję się... bo jestem kobietą.

**Harry:**

Hermiona się bardzo denerwuje. Z jednej strony złości mnie to, z drugiej rozczula. Jest bardzo zapracowana, wiele serca włożyła w przygotowania... A ja? Stoję z boku i patrzę, oceniam, to co ona wyczarowała bez czarów. I myślę sobie, że drugiej takiej kobiety na świecie nie ma...

Chociaż nie! Z pewnością jest, lecz ja mam taki ideał przy sobie, więc nie rozglądam się za innymi.

Wiem, że nigdy nie przestanę jej kochać... bo jestem mężczyzną.

**31 lipca 1998 **

Słońce wzeszło, poranna mgła, dotąd osłaniająca świat, opadła i zniknęła. Wszystko zaczęło odżywać. Zapowiadał się słoneczny i ciepły dzień, mimo chłodnego poranka.

W małym, lecz przytulnym mieszkanku przygotowania do ceremonii zaślubin wrzały. Panna młoda była bardzo podenerwowana, a ten fakt wzmacniała jeszcze krawcowa, która wprowadzała ostanie poprawki do fasonu sukni.

- Jest dobrze ? - spytała się panny młodej.

- Tak – odparła roztargniona Hermiona. Myślami była daleko stąd, ponad chmurami... Nad czym tak rozmyślała?

Przedmiotem jej zainteresowania była jej ukochana siostrzyczka, Chanel. Już dawno nie miała z nią kontaktu, mimo tego, że wysłała sowę z zaproszeniem na ślub. Dostała krótką, aczkolwiek dosadną odpowiedź:

,, Dziękuję za zaproszenie. Na ślub nie przybędę. Przepraszam, Chanel.''

Gdy przeczytała te słowa, gorzkie łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Chanel jej tak nienawidzi! Ona chciała dobrze, wyciągała rękę do niej, chciała zgody, a ta ją tak bezczelnie odtrącała.

A to wszystko przez to, że Hermiona została przyjęta do Hogwartu. To było poniżej godności jej starszej siostry – mówiła sobie: dlaczego mnie spotkało takie poniżenie? Następnie Chanel nie mogła znieść tego, że rodzice uwielbiają Hermionę, zaś ją ignorują, a wręcz wstydzą się niej.

Według Hermiony było odwrotnie – to siostra wmawiała sobie takie bzdury! Nigdy w ich rodzinie nie było ,,pupilków'' – wszyscy byli traktowani jednakowo. Widocznie Chanel myślała jednak inaczej i nie docierała do niej prawda.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy Chanel zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ją zraniła. Było jej teraz wszystko jedno – Chanel nie przybyła, sprawiła jej przykrość i nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Pannę młodą zapiekły oczy, ale postanowiła być silna! Nie uroni już żadnej łzy z powodu swojej nieodrodnej siostrzyczki!- obiecała sobie jeszcze za panny.

- Halo! Hermiono, czy Ty mnie słyszysz? - zwróciła się do niej krawcowa serdecznym głosem, co skutecznie sprowadziło Hermionę na ziemię.

- Tak? O co pani pytała? - zwróciła się do kobieciny z nadal nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Czy dobrze leży – uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku. - mruknęła i spojrzała w lustro. Suknia wyszczupliła ją, a może była zaczarowana, żeby stwarzała takie pozory. Kto wie?

Nagle zegar kuchenny wybił drugą, co wprawiło kucharki-skrzaty w popłoch. Miały tylko dwie godziny na dokończenie wszystkich wykwintnych i skomplikowanych potraw, które, mimo używania magii, były bardzo pracochłonne i trudne do zrobienia.

Hermiona weszła do kuchni, z której została natychmiast wygoniona, z powodu możliwości ,,ubrudzenia sobie prześlicznej'' sukienki. Jej mina za pewne nie wskazywała radości, lecz lekkie oburzenie.

Dlaczego wyrzucają ją z własnej kuchni?

To było poniżej jej dumy, ale dla dobra wesela, zrezygnowała z bycia uparciuchem i zaczęła przygotowywać się do ślubu.

Jej suknia była bardzo prosta, na ramiączkach, z dekoltem w serek. Wokół sukni miała osłonkę niby mgłę, która dawała efekt ,, szczuplejszej'' talii. Na szyi zawiesiła sobie łańcuszek, który w tym roku dostała od Harry'ego na walentynki, a włosy zostały spięte przez Ginny w efektowny kok. Można by uznać, że przypominał ten z balu w czwartej klasie.

Co do Ginny. Jej przyjaciółka na razie była samotna, ale jak podejrzewała Hermiona, ten stan mógł się szybko odmienić. Była przecież piękną, pociągającą dziewczyną, która... nadal była beznadziejnie zakochana w Harrym.

Hermiona wiedziała o tym doskonale, chociaż Ginn nie pisnęła ani słówka, ani nie zdradziła się żadnym gestem. Poznawała to po jej oczach, które zyskiwały nienaturalny blask, kiedy patrzyła na niego.

Kobieta westchnęła. Z jednej strony chciała, by jej przyjaciółka była na ślubie, weselu, zaś z drugiej nie chciała jej ranić. To ją wybrał Harry, chociaż czasem wahała się, czy prawidłowo postąpił. Zastanawiała się, co Harry w niej widzi i zawsze dochodziła do tego samego wniosku: Jest z nią, bo ma urodzić jego dziecko. Ich dziecko.

Ale gesty Harry'ego przeczyły tym słowom. Harry ją kochał. Ją i dziecko.

Punkt trzecia w czarodziejskim Kościele rozległy się dzwony i pierwsze takty marszu weselnego. Hermiona była zdenerwowana, a jej obawy udzieliły się z pewnością dzieciątku, które teraz zniecierpliwione poruszało się w brzuchu.

Do ołtarza prowadził ją Artur Weasley, ponieważ jej właśni rodzice zmarli tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem w 1997 roku. Artur także chciał podziękować Harry'emu i Hermionie za te lata, które spędzili z jego synem, Ronem, którego w zeszłe wakacje zamordowali śmierciożercy. Razem z Molly długo nie mogli otrząsnąć się po tej tragedii, ból po tej stracie okazał się zbyt ogromny. Teraz swoją rodzicielską troskę przelali na najlepszych przyjaciół swojego zmarłego syna.

Dla Hermiony cała ceremonia była jak sen. Wszystko widziała przez mgłę, unosiła się, rozkoszowała słowami przysięgi. Gdy powiedziała ,,tak'', przysięgła wierność dopóki śmierć ich nie rozłączy, usłyszała identyczne słowa od ukochanego, poczuła, że zaczyna żyć. A słodki pocałunek, jaki jej mąż złożył na jej ustach, był obietnicą wielu cudownych chwil, przeżyć i doznań. Oznaczał jednak także spięcia, kłótnie, nieraz i płacz, rozczarowanie, złość... Lecz oni byli młodzi i silni, by podołać tym wszystkim wyzwaniom! Nie bali się życia, bo wiele trudności było już za nimi. Stali się silnymi ptakami, jednak dzisiaj powiedzieli sobie w duszy: Żegnaj, wolny ptaku!

Przyjęcie weselne odbyło się we wspaniałej willi z przepięknym ogrodem. Właśnie róże, posadzone tam, były w pełnym rozkwicie, co nadawało magiczną atmosferę. Widoku zachodzącego słońca na tle owych róż przez długi czas nie można było wymazać z pamięci.

Większą część przyjęcia goście spędzili na tarasie, z którego widać było cały ogród.

W jego centrum stała mała fontanna, która dodawała subtelności różanym alejkom. Ścieżki wysypane były bieluteńkim żwirem, po którym żal było stąpać. Wszystko układało się w harmonijny wzór, który nie raz koił skołatane nerwy.

Zapach, towarzyszący temu cudownemu miejscu, był połączeniem szczęścia, miłości, zauroczenia z intensywną wonią róż, skąpanych w złocistym blasku promieni słonecznych za dnia, a poświatą księżyca nocą.

To wszystko składało się na atmosferę tego domu. Obok takiej willi trudno było przejść spokojnie, bo zawsze coś przyciągało uwagę. A to fontanna, a to róże, a może magia?

Goście czuli się tu wspaniale. Fakt, nie było ich wielu, ale Ci, którzy przybyli, byli oddanymi przyjaciółmi dwójki nowożeńców.

Wśród przybyłych można było rozpoznać:

Wsród młodszego pokolenia:

Hannę Abbot z partnerem, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown z narzeczonym, Colina i Dennisa Creeveyów, Seamusa Finnigana, Angelinę Johnnson, Jordana Lee, Neville'a Longbottoma, Lunę Lovegood, Parvati Patil, Alicję Spinnet, Deana Thomasa, Ginny, Freda, George'a, Charile'go i Billa Weasley'ów z Fleur Delacour i Blake Rivers oraz Olivera Wooda z żoną Kaylą.

Wśród starszych:

Arabellę Figg z kotami, Rubeusa Hagrid z Madame Olimpią Maxime, Wilhelminę Grubbly-Plank, Remusa Lupina z Nimfadorą Tonks, Minerwę McGonagall, Alastora Moody'ego i oczywiście państwo Weasley.

Hermiona czuła się jak w niebie. Była szczęśliwa, a jej humor udzielił się chyba wszystkim przybyłym, bo wszędzie słychać było żarty i lekkie rozmowy. Tańczyła dzisiaj niezliczoną ilość razy, przez co Harry był zazdrosny, ale ona sobie nic z tego nie robiła! Nie miał powodów do sądzenia, że może być mu niewierna. Nie ona...

Harry także siebie nie oszczędzał, lecz ciągle miał baczne oko na swoją świeżo poślubioną żonkę. Wierzył jej, miał zaufanie, ale... Chciał, by Hermiona poczuła, że teraz ma męża! I że to on nim jest..

Najciężej chyba było Ginevrze Weasley, która nadal była zakochana w Harry'm, lecz jak najlepiej życzyła przyjaciółce. Tylko czy były to życzenia ze szczerego serca?

W drugim końcu ogrodu, na ładnej ławeczce siedział Oliver Wood. Patrzył właśnie jak jego żona wiruje w tańcu z Fredem Weasley'em. Obok nich szalała Blake Rivers z Georgie'm. Uśmiechnął się nikle i napił się ponownie drinka. Była teraz szczęśliwa, więc dlaczego on nie mógł jej zapewnić szczęścia? Nie wiedział. Nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, choć nurtowało go od roku, od chwili ślubu, od czasu złożenia przysięgi przed Bogiem. Jeśli nie mógł jej dać wszystkiego, to czemu go wybrała?

Z litości?

A może dla hecy, dla tego, by się chwalić przed przyjaciółkami? A może z miłości, przywiązania?

A może po prostu dla tego, że był przystojny...

Nie wiedział. I nie chciał wiedzieć. Tak było lepiej dla niego i dla Kayli. W szczególności dla niej...

Hermiona, zaróżowiona i zmęczona od ciągłego ruchu, usiadła przy stole i nalała sobie zimnego ponczu. Upiła łyk i zaczęła rozglądać się po gościach. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła Harry'ego tańczącego z Kaylą Wood. Z przyzwyczajenia wzrokiem poszukała Olivera i zauważyła go na ławeczce w drugim końcu ogrodu. Siedział sam i popijając drinka obserwował ludzi. W pewnym momencie ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Kilka sekund mierzyli się, po czym usta Olivera ułożyły się w piękny, olśniewający uśmiech, na który Hermiona odpowiedziała równie żywiołowo. Tylko wyraz oczu mężczyzny był jakiś taki... niewyraźny. Kobieta zaczęła się nad nim zastanawiać, ale po chwili porwał ją do tańca Dean i zapomniała o zmartwieniach. Poddała się rytmowi cha-chy.

Ginny usiadła przy stole. Nalała sobie coli, po czym stwierdziła, że dzisiaj zaszaleje. Odłożyła kubek i wzięła drinka. Mocnego, prawdziwego drinka, którego wypiła jednym haustem. Poczuła się lepiej, chociaż zaczęło jej szumieć w głowie. Nie przejęła się tym i nalała kolejnego, a po wypiciu jego poszła na parkiet. Zauważyła, że obraz jej się rozmazuje. Zwaliła to na późną porę i zaczęła tańczyć. Nie wiedziała co, ale tańczyła... Do utraty tchu..

Harry po tańcu z Kaylą podszedł do wazy i nalał sobie ponczu. Poczuł, jak zimny płyn zaczyna ochładzać go. Starł z czoła pot, rozejrzał się za Hermioną ( tańczyła z Moody'm) i wziął zakąskę. Była to wołowina na zimno, za którą nie przepadał. Odłożył więc i zobaczył, jak Bill całuję Fleur. Pomyślał, że już czas, aby to samo zrobił on ze swoją żoną.

Kayla dosiadła się do Olivera. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, po czym Kayla zaczęła wypluwać z siebie słowa z prędkością maszynki. Po minucie zauważyła, że jej mąż nie jest w tym świecie i że patrzy się na kogoś. Tym kimś była panna młoda. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego, bo panna młoda powinna być ozdobą swojego ślubu, lecz wzrok Olivera nie był zwykły... Przynajmniej nie taki, jakim Oliver zawsze ją darzył. Ten wzrok wyrażał pożądanie...

Harry podszedł do Hermiony i zaczął ją całować. Na oczach wszystkich. Po lekkim zaskoczeniu gości rozległy się gromkie brawa, które połechtały próżność Harry'ego. Jeszcze mocniej wpił się w usta żony; nie protestowała.

Jedynym obserwatorem, który pozostał obojętny dla tego wyczynu był Oliver Wood. Siedział on z kamienną twarzą, niewzruszony, i tylko zaciśnięte pięści świadczyły o tym, że widzi to co reszta.

Ginny nie było przy tym incydencie. Weszła do willi, a dokładniej skierowała się do toalety. Wypita wódka mieszała jej się w żołądku i spowodowała nieprzyjemne odczucia, które natychmiast musiała wydalić z organizmu. Gdy z powrotem znalazła się w ogrodzie było już po fakcie.

Tylko w powietrzu można było wyczuć woń miłości, szczęścia i zazdrości?

Powolnymi kroczkami zbliżała się północ, czas oczepin.

Welon Hermionie pomogła odpiąć Kayla, która jako, że jest zamężna, nie brała udziału w zabawie. Wraz z wybiciem dwunastej welon poszybował w górę.

O dziwo złapał go Fred Weasley, który niby przypadkiem przechodził obok bawiących się pań. Wszyscy wpadli w złość, a rudzielec tylko chichotał, czym podpadł Hermionie, która była bliska łez. Dlaczego? Otóż panna młoda wierzyła w przesądy, a to, że welonu nie złapała panna działało na niekorzyść małżeństwa.

Hermiona była roztrzęsiona i wściekła, co wywołało niekontrolowany uśmiech tryumfu na ustach Ginny. Zauważył go Wood, któremu też ta sytuacja pasowała. Miał już cel w życiu. Chciał uwieść Hermionę Potter.

Kayla stała niedaleko i obserwowała swojego męża. Zachowywał się bardzo nienaturalnie, jego oczy ciskały błyskawice w stosunku do pana młodego, zaś pożądanie do panny młodej. Nie wiedziała co sądzić o tym.

Z jednej strony nie dziwiła mu się – miał do tego prawo. Ona była tylko jego żoną na papierku, w rzeczywistości nigdy nią nie była. I nigdy nią nie będzie.

Zaś z drugiej obiecała sobie, że nie dopuści do tego, by zniszczył małżeństwo Hermiony. Za bardzo polubiła tę kobietę. I widziała jaka jest szczęśliwa z Harry'm.

Wood tak nie uważał. Miał odmienne zdanie. Ze swoich dogłębnych ( a jakże!) obserwacji wywnioskował, że Harry ożenił się z Hermioną ze względu na dziecko.

Tymczasem Fred zrozumiał swoją gafę i aby ugładzić swoje grzechy dał go Blake Rivers.

Blake Rivers była szaloną młodą czarownicą, która trzymała razem z bliźniakami Weasley od pierwszej klasy. Byli nierozłącznym trio, które nieustannie robiło wszystkich psikusy. Jednak ich faworytem był profesor Tłuste Włosy vel Severus Snape. To na nim wypróbowywali wszystkie sztuczki, choć nie zawsze im się udawało. Ile razy przyłapał ich, tyle razy Blake musiała ich ratować. Robiła niewinną minkę, słodkie oczy, usteczka w dziubek i mówiła, że to przypadkiem.

Snape nie był głupi, ale na takie zaloty dawał się nabrać, jak to on. Mówił groźnym głosem, że tym razem im odpuści, na co Blake reagowała piskiem i było po sprawie... Do następnego wybryku... I tak w kółko przez całą szkołę.

Drugim ulubionym obiektem był woźny Filch z panią Norris. Jego sławna miotła niezliczoną ilość razy dziwnie znikała, ale nigdy nie znajdował się winny. Tylko zawsze wokół miejsca rzekomego przestępstwa krążyła Blake Rivers, której nie sposób było obwiniać za to. Zawsze przygotowana, chwalona na lekcjach, mądra, sympatyczna... i bardzo sprytna. Swoim wdziękiem, humorem i przebiegłością nie raz ratowała bliźniaków z niemałych opałów. I siebie zresztą też...

Tą scenę widzieli państwo Weasley, którzy chcieliby, aby Blake była z Fredem. Gorąco kibicowali ich przyjaźni i oczekiwali czegoś jeszcze.

- Zobacz, jak oni słodko wyglądają – rozmarzyła się Molly.

- Tak, kochanie, wyglądają przecudownie, ale... - powiedział delikatnie Artur.

- Wiem, nie możemy im nic wmawiać, chociaż czasami mam na to ogromną ochotę – diabelskie ogniki zaigrały w oczach pani Weasley.

- Ja też – na ustach Artura zabłąkał się lekki uśmieszek.

- Jesteśmy wstrętni – Molly roześmiała się i trąciła łokciem męża.

- Jeśli powiem, że wiem, to przyznam się do tego, jeśli zaś zaprzeczę, będzie to niezgodne z prawdą – pan Weasley szepnął jej na ucho.

- Więc jaki z tego morał? - podsumowała pani Weasley.

- Nie można się bawić w swatki! - na co Molly zaczęła chichotać jak nastalotka, na co Artur porwał ją na parkiet.

Hermiona weszła na parkiet i poczuła, jak ktoś zakrywa jej oczy od tyłu. Po chwili znalazła się w jego ramionach i jednocześnie zrównała się z cudownymi zielonymi oczami.

Harry – chciała krzyknąć, lecz z jej ust wydobył się tylko cichutki pisk, bo poczuła, jak jego dłoń obejmuje jej talię. - Dziecko. Uważaj na dziecko. - poskarżyła się, lecz on nie wziął tego do siebie.

W rytm tańca obracał ją, przyciągał do siebie, tulił, ściskał, a na koniec po prostu odszedł. Zostawił ją zaskoczoną na samym środku parkietu, zaróżowioną i niewinną, z lekko przyśpieszonym oddechem.

Chciała za nim zawołać, ale nie zdążyła, bo poczuła na swoich ramionach inne ręce. Delikatne, lecz za razem stanowcze. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na swojego partnera. Był nim Oliver Wood.

W tym samym momencie Kayla rozmawiała z Blake. Stwierdziła, że dziewczyna ma zacięty charakter, a przy tym jest słodka, powabna i urocza. No i inteligentna. Jednak gdy zobaczyła, co wyczynia Oliver, zbladła.

- Co się stało? - zmartwiła się Blake.

- Oliver! Nie pozwolę mu na to – mruknęła bardziej do siebie Kayla, lecz dziewczyna to usłyszała.

- Na co nie pozwolisz?

- Na zniszczenie związku Hermiony i Harry'ego – odpowiedziała zaciętym głosem.

- Ale... - Blake chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnowała.

Czy Kayla jest tak obsesyjnie zazdrosna o Olivera, a może te słowa mają głębszy sens?

- Kaylo... - spróbowała ponownie.

- Tak? - kobieta odwróciła się.

- Pozwól się rzeczom dziać – powiedziała spokojnie Blake.

- Nie mogę – wyszeptała. - Nie w takim stanie.

Blake wzruszyła ramionami, bo Kayla była taka dziwna...

Oliver pachniał mężczyzną. Takim dojrzałym, rozważnym mężczyzną. To Hermiona wyczuła jako pierwsze. Po drugie stwierdziła, że Oliver ma taki dziwny, jakby zamglony, wzrok. Gdy tańczył z nią, czuła, że angażował się w to emocjonalnie. Nie przepuścił żadnej okazji do tego, by ją przytulić, dotknąć czy zrobić jakiś śmielszy gest. Lecz, ku jej zawodowi?, nie przekroczył granic przyzwoitości i dobrego smaku. Po tańcu ukłonił się, podziękował i zniknął.

Hermiona poczuła, że jest rozstrojona jak stare, dawno nieużywane, pianino. Lekko zamroczona skierowała się do stołu, gdzie szybko wypiła szklankę wody. Poczuła się tak, jakby tym tańcem zdradziła Harry'ego. Teraz, kilka godzin po złożeniu przysięgi...

Wood usiadł na ławce, był dumny z siebie. Po chwili zobaczył, że w jego stronę pędzi Kayla. Była rozzłoszczona.

- Oliverze Wood! Coś Ty zrobił najlepszego? - zaczęła cicho, ale po każdym wypowiedzianym słowie jej głos stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy.

- Ja.. Nic – odparł głosem niewiniątka, chociaż w duszy cieszył się jak dziecko. Widział po stanie i mimice Hermiony, że osiągnął to, czego pragnął. Zburzył jej spokój wewnętrzny.

- Nie udawaj głupka – syknęła Kayla, a jej oczy ciskały błyskawicę.

- Od kiedy to masz prawo mnie pouczać? - spojrzał na nią chłodno, co spowodowało, że się opanowała. - A tak po za tym, czy chcesz się kłócić przy tak dużej publiczności? - spytał się słodko.

- Nie – mruknęła i z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem powiedziała tak cicho, że tylko usłyszał to Oliver: - Ja ci jeszcze Wood pokaże!

- Naprawdę? - spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, a gdzieś w kącikach ust błąkał się szyderczy uśmiech.

Kayla spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. Miał w rękawie asa i dobrze wiedziała, że gdy zajdzie potrzebna, z przyjemnością go użyje.

Blake była pełna rozterek. Szła właśnie do bliźniaków, by podzielić się z nimi swoimi odkryciami, ale chcąc nie chcąc, spotkała po drodze Ginny.

- Tylko nie ta ruda małpa. Nie teraz – mruknęła do siebie i przybrała swój najcudowniejszy i najsztuczniejszy uśmiech, jakiego nauczyła się już kilka lat temu po pierwszym starciu z tą... Ginevrą.

- Ooo.. Blake.. Jak miło, że Cię widzę – Ginny nie kryła pogardy dla niej.

- Niestety ja nie podzielam Twojego odczucia – odparła zimno dziewczyna.

- Naprawdę? Ty? Wzorowa uczennica, miła uczennica? Pupilka? - zadrwiła z niej.

- W odróżnieniu od Ciebie. Twoje uczucia można by porównać do uczuć lodówki. Zimno, zimno, coraz zimniej, wręcz lodowato – odcięła jej się Blake.

- Och.. Nie przesadzaj... Ja przynajmniej mam adoratorów wokół siebie... Zawsze, ciągle... - powiedziała.

- Serio? Jakoś tutaj nikogo nie widzę oprócz Fleur... Chyba, że zmieniasz orientację, ale Fleur i tak jest zajęta.. Billem, Twoim bratem, jakbyś zapomniała – Blake skwitowała słowa Ginny.

- Ty, ty... wredna... - zaczęła Ginny, ale Blake podeszła do niej i przeszyła ją swoim wzrokiem:

- Nie podskakuj mała, bo się sparzysz, dotkliwie... - powiedziawszy to, odeszła. Wiedziała, że tą walkę na słowa wygrała.

Harry podszedł do Hermiony i przytulił ją. Kobieta poczuła się bezpiecznie w jego ramionach i pragnęła pozostać tam tak długo jak to możliwe – najlepiej do końca życia.

- Kocham Cię – wyszeptał Harry w jej włosy.

- Wiem.. Nie musisz mi tego mówić... Chociaż.. Ja też Cię kocham – podniosła na jego twarz wzrok.

- Wiesz, że w Twoich oczach jak orzechy można się utopić? - roześmiał się cicho.

- Nie wiedziałam... A czy moje usta są gorsze? - spytała podchwytliwie.

- Z pewnością nie, ale wolę się upewnić. - dotknął wargami jej ust. I nie mógł się oderwać.

Blake usiadła na alejce, podciągając kolana pod brodę i patrzyła się rozkwitające róże. Panna młoda przypominała jej taki kwiat w pełni rozkwitu. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, Hermiona była taka szczęśliwa, a pomyśleć by, że na początku szóstej klasy nie spodziewałaby się takiego obrotu spraw. Ale wiadomo, że miłość zmienia ludzi.

Chociaż nie zawsze na lepsze.

Usłyszała za swoimi plecami kroki, a właściwie dudnienie, po czym usłyszała, jak ktoś klapnął koło niej.

- Co tak siedzisz tu sama?

- Ach.. Myślę sobie.. To już nie wolno?

- Oczywiście, że wolno.. To wolny kraj...

- Dziękuję za przypomnienie mi takiej oczywistej rzeczy – uśmiechnęła się lekko Blake. - Ale wiesz Fred zastanawiałam się nad Kaylą Wood. Kim ona jest?

- Kobietą – odparł niezbyt inteligentnie jak to on.

- No tak, ale po za tym? - zamyśliła się.

- Jest piękna, czarująca, z poczuciem humoru, po prostu chodzący ideał – stwierdził z lekką ironią Fred.

- Fred! Ja mówię poważnie! - Blake spojrzała na niego.

- A ja poważnie odpowiadam. - zaczął wpatrywać się w nią intensywnie.

- Dorośnij... Dorośnij, Fred! - mruknęła Blake.

- Blake... Ja jestem dorosły... - odparł, tym razem na poważnie.

,, Obraził się, świetnie! Jeszcze tego potrzebowałam!'' - pomyślała dziewczyna. Ukryła twarz w rękach, miała już dzisiaj dość wszystkiego.

Poczuła, jak Fred ją niezgrabnie pragnie przytulić. Nijako mu to wychodziło, ale nie protestowała.

- Miałaś spięcie z Ginn... Widzę to.. - szepnął jej na ucho; jego oddech łaskotał ją.

- Tak – westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. - Czemu Ty wszystko wiesz?

- Umiem obserwować – na jego ustach pojawił się naśmiały uśmiech, przeznaczony tylko dla jej oczu.

Gdy już zaczynało się robić miło i intymnie, sielankę przerwał zrzędliwy głos Ginny.

- Fred, mama Cię woła! Wiem, że tu jesteś!

Pierwszą myślą, jaką nasunęła się Blake, było to, że skąd ,, ta krowa wie, że tu jesteśmy''.

- Idź... Ja tutaj jeszcze posiedzę – szepnęła na tyle cicho, by ta małpa jej nie usłyszała. Fred westchnął tylko, podnosił się powoli i opornie, ale w końcu wstał i poszedł w stronę Ginn.

Jak tylko odszedł od razu stało się inaczej, ciszej, jakby smutniej...

Hermiona siedziała przy stole, obok niej stał Harry. A raczej pochylał się i szeptał na ucho co zrobi z nią później. Opowiadał o tym tak zapalczywie i za takim zapałem, że Hermiona poczuła ochotę, aby już było to obiecane ,,później''.

Całą tą scenę obserwowała Ginny. W środku spalała się ze złości, pomieszanej z nienawiścią, a jej twarz przypominała wyraz twarzy małego diabełka. Stała z boku, więc nikt na nią nie zwracał uwagi. Nagle poczuła, jak coś miauczy i ociera się o jej nogi. Zdenerwowała się i kopnęła biednego kota pani Figg. Ten zamiauczał z bólu i uciekł, a Ginny poczuła się lepiej. Ale miała ochotę na zrobienie czegoś większego, czegoś jeszcze bardziej podłego.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował w ucho swoją żonę. Ta jęknęła i spojrzała na niego. Natrafiła na zielone, pełne miłości oczy.

- Zaskakujesz mnie – szepnęła cicho Hermiona, na co jej mąż uśmiechnął się przekornie.

- Już taki ze mnie zimny drań. - roześmiał się, wstał i z powagą spytał się swojej małżonki:

- Czy zatańczysz ze mną? - grali właśnie ich piosenkę ,,Joe le taxi'' Vanessy Paradis.

- Oczywiście, ukochany – Hermiona podała mu swoją dłoń i wyszli na parkiet. Kilka sekund później, wtuleni w siebie, kołysali się w takt muzyki.

Po załatwieniu sprawy Fred szybko pośpieszył na alejkę, gdzie ostatnio siedziała Blake. Nadal tam była.

Jej sylwetka była nienaturalnie zgarbiona, słyszał ciche łkanie. Czyżby płakała?

Cicho podszedł do niej i przytulił ją. Blake wiedziała, że to on, wyczuła jego obecność. Wtuliła się, najpierw z lekkim zażenowaniem, lecz później pozbyła się uprzedzeń. Fred był dla niej opoką, kimś w rodzaju anioła stróża. Zaczął szeptać jej słowa pociechy, a ona zareagowała na to jeszcze większym płaczem. Pozwolił jej na to, pozwolił jej się wypłakać.

Oliver Wood był tchórzem. W swoim życiu spotkał wiele kobiet, na których w jakiś sposób mu zależało, lecz żadnej nie okazał tego jak należy. Kayla nie liczyła się, była tylko przykrywką, rzeczą niepotrzebną. Ożenił się z nią, bo potrzebowała pomocy.

No właśnie, zaufała mu, a teraz on to chciał wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Czy to była gra fair play?

Zastanawiał się nad tym i nie wiadomo dlaczego spojrzał na swoją małżonkę.

Była dość ładną, zgrabną szatynką. Wzrostem nie grzeszyła, za to była bardzo inteligentna i kusząca, aczkolwiek niedostępna dla nikogo.

Czy żałował, że jest tak, a nie inaczej?

Nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć.

Kayla miała bardzo wiele tajemnic, o których on nie miał bladego pojęcia. Znał tylko cząstkę, która była istotna, ale czy najważniejsza?  
*

Blake siedziała koło Freda. Czuła, jak jego serce miarowo bije. Czuła jego oddech tuż przy jej uchu. Słyszała każde słowo wypowiedziane przez jego usta.

- Blake... Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć – zaczął nieśmiało.

Dziewczyna spojrzała się na niego podejrzliwie. Czyżby coś kombinował?

Nie, jego mina wyrażała powagę. I to taką, która rzadko gościła u niego.

- Tak? - popatrzyła się na niego, świdrowała jego oczy wzrokiem. Odwrócił go zażenowany i spoglądał w dal.

- Ja... Ja...

- Co Ty? - zdenerwowała się jego wahaniem, nigdy nie miał problemów z mówieniem...

- Nie.. nie powiem Ci tego, bo... Wyśmiejesz mnie. - zerwał się szybko z trawy. - Dorośnij, Blake, dorośnij... - rzucił na odchodne i zniknął w poświacie nocy.

Chciała za nim zawołać, ale nie miała siły. Życie nauczyło ją, że niektóre chwile najlepiej przemilczeć... I przepłakać.

Ginny ponownie uraczyła się ginem z tonikiem, który wyjątkowo jej smakował. Stwierdziła, że jeżeli raz się upije, to świat się na głowę nie zawali.

Była rozzłoszczona tym, że przegrała z Blake. Z tą małą niewdzięcznicą, która wdarła się do rodziny! A przynajmniej próbowała.

Ginn doskonale wiedziała, że Fred jest w niej beznadziejnie zakochany. Chociaż krył się z tym jej sokole oko potrafiło wypatrzeć takie rzeczy. I oczywiście widziała to, czego nie powinna.

Zaśmiała się szyderczo... Ostatnio zaczęła odczuwać przyjemność przy robieniu rzeczy złych, niedozwolonych, prowadzących do zguby...

Ale nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Przecież Harry pokonał Voldemorta, więc już nic nie zagrażało czarodziejom.

Chyba tylko ona, a raczej zło, które zadomowiło jej się w duszy i sercu...

Miłość... Cóż to jest za słowo?

Smaku tego uczucia nie poznała nigdy Kayla.

Była jak zagubione dziecko, gdzieś w parku, zapomniane przez rodziców. Dopiero odnaleziona i utulona przez Olivera, promyczek słońca w jej życiu. Teraz znów opuszczona, znów pomiatana, lecz nie bezsilna.

Kayla patrzyła na gwiazdy. Mały Wóz był dzisiaj bardzo widoczny, tak jak Wielka Niedźwiedzica. Zaśmiała się cicho; niebo było jej żywiołem. Kochała patrzeć w gwiazdy, w chmury, marzyć w pogodne dni. Nie znosiła zaś deszczu, burzy, wiatru i słoty. W takich dniach czuła się jeszcze bardziej zbrukana niż w rzeczywistości.

Po chwili wyczuła, że ktoś się do niej dosiada, nie wiedziała do końca kto, więc się odezwała szeptem:

- Piękne niebo, prawda?

- Tak, jest cudowne – odezwał się nieznajomy.

Kocham patrzeć w gwiazdy. Uważam je za twór wyższych istot, kogoś o wysokiej inteligencji. - Kayla rozmarzyła się.

- Hehe... Ciała niebieskie są fascynujące... Doprawdy, wspaniałe... -odpowiedział towarzysz.

- Widzisz Mały Wóz? - pokazała ręką zbiór.

- Oczywiście – zaśmiał się cichym, gardłowym śmiechem. - A tam jest Wielka Niedźwiedzica.

- Dobry jesteś – Kayla nie potrafiła ukryć zdumienia, bo rzadko kto zaskakiwał ją znajomością nieba.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział skromnie.

Kayla rozsiadła się na trawie. Zrzuciła swoje pantofelki i zaczęła przebierać palcami w trawie. Odprężyła się i wdychała zapach lata. Pachniał tak słodko, tak mile. Jej towarzysz uczynił to samo. Po chwili machali nogami i bawili się jak dzieci, chodź nie widzieli, z kim są.

Powoli wesele dobiegało końca. W ciągu tych kilku godzin wiele się namieszało, poplątało, stało się jeszcze bardziej zawiłe...

Główni bohaterzy pokazali różki, tak samo i panna Weasley. Oliver Wood odkrył, że się zakochał, lecz nie w swojej żonie... Kayla Wood została zaszantażowana, lecz później spędziła przyjemne chwile z nieznajomym towarzyszem. Blake Rivers wiedziała, że zepsuła swoją przyjaźń z Fredem i gorzko tego żałowała... Fred czuł się odtrącony i gdzieś, w bliżej nieznanym miejscu, wylizywał się z ran...

Co jeszcze czekało tych młodych?

O tym wiedział tylko LOS.


	3. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz?

3. I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz...?

Hermiona:

Wesele się udało. Było wspaniałe, cudowne, że aż z wrażenia brakuje mi słów! Trudno by znaleźć epitety określające magię tej podniosłej chwili.

Czułam się jak w baśni – na jedną noc stałam się księżniczką, która odnalazła własnego księcia z bajki. Nie tylko fizycznie, ale i duchowo. Harry stał się dla mnie ostoją, opoką, kimś, kto daje mi i maleństwu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a także pełnią szczęścia.

Takich chwil w życiu chciałabym mieć jak najwięcej, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. Dobry związek opiera się na zaufaniu, przyjaźni i tym czymś, co się nazywa zazdrością. Oczywiście dawkowaną w niewielkich ilościach, a jakże...

Chociaż nie, jestem próżna, bo gdybym mogła powtórzyłabym wczorajszy dzień jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz...

Harry:

Nie jeden chciałby mieć takie wesele jak moje! Nie jeden chciałby mieć taką żonę jak moja. Nie jeden chciałby mieć takiego dzidziusia, jakiego niedługo będę miał...

Ale tylko ja mam to wszystko, bez chcenia! Otrzymałem to od losu, więc mam zamiar to pielęgnować, rozpieszczać do granic przyzwoitości! Inaczej mogę stracić to, co mi ofiarowano w geście dobroci i przypływie czułości. Miłość nie jest wieczna, ale zbudowana na solidnych fundamentów może przetrzymać nie jedną burzę...

A ja wiem, że nasze małżeństwo to zniesie, a nawet wyjdzie z tego bez uszczerbku, a może i wzmocni się przez te wszystkie szumne dni...

1 sierpnia 1998

_noc_

Kayla Wood obiecała sobie solennie, że nie będzie dzisiaj spała w towarzystwie swojego ohydnego męża. Była zdolna wyjechać już tej nocy, lecz czuła, że alkohol buzuje jej we krwi, mimo że nie wypiła go wiele. Gdy weszła do przydzielonej sypialni, zauważyła, że Wood śpi jak suseł, a w całym pokoju unosi się woń alkoholu. Poczuła, jak zbiera jej się na wymioty. Podeszła do okna i gwałtownym ruchem otwarła je. Gdy chłodne, sierpniowe powietrze wypełniło pokój, poczuła, że odzyskuje równowagę.

Spojrzała na Olivera – wyglądał tak niewinnie, słodko i bezbronnie, że wprost nie mogła uwierzyć w jego podłe zamiary. Poczuła, jak gotuje się w niej złość, najchętniej by go zatłukła. Za te jego niecne uczynki, wstrętny charakter i haniebne plany w stosunku do Hermiony Potter.

Niestety, kodeks honorowy zabraniał jej działania na szkodę innych, nie mówiąc już o rodzinie. A Wood należał do najbliższej rodziny, co stwierdzała z przykrością.

Kayla westchnęła. Była świadoma konsekwencji czynu, który popełniła w młodości. Błędu popełnionego z rozpaczy, nagle, spontanicznie.

Wiele razy go żałowała, przeklinała, płakała przez niego, lecz była bezradna. Czasu nie można cofnąć. Wiązała ją przysięga i koniec. Musiała respektować ją do końca swoich dni, bo inaczej mogłaby znaleźć się gdzieś, gdzie nie powinien być nikt. Nikt żywy.

Wzięła swoje rzeczy i wyszła z pokoju.

Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. Była piąta piętnaście, a ona dopiero kładła się spać. Pierwszy raz jako pani Potter, u boku swego męża.

Harry stał przy oknie i patrzył na wschód słońca. Był nagi do pasa, więc wyglądał tak mile i słodko, że kobieta podeszła do niego. Wyciągnął do niej ręce i po chwili była w jego ramionach. Wdychała woń ciała Harry'ego. Czuła każdy jego zarysowany mięsień poprzez cienką batystową koszulkę, osłaniającą jej ciało.

Wiedziała, że ręce Harry'ego błądzą po jej plecach, ramionach, szyi. Słyszała gorące słowa, które szeptał jej do ucha. Odpowiadała na nie, prowadziła z nim niebezpieczną gierkę.

Poczuła, jak jego silne ramiona obejmują ją w pasie i podnoszą. Wystraszyła się lekko, bo obawiała się o dziecko.

- Nie bój się – wyszeptał Harry. - Zaufaj mi.

Nie bała się o siebie, a ufała mu nie od dziś. Ona była tylko ciekawa tego, co z nią zrobi.

A wiedziała, że będzie to coś niepospolitego, dziwnego, szalonego, dzikiego.

Nie zawiedzie jej, wiedziała o tym, bo to wyczytywała z jego oczów pełnych miłości i uwielbienia.

Każdym nerwem swojego umysłu i ciała była przygotowana na wszystko, dzisiaj nie było słowa ,,później'', nikt też nie miał zamiaru mówić ,,game over''.

Młoda żona widziała, jak usta jej męża szukają jej ust, więc wyszła im naprzeciw. Po chwili pochłonięta była rozkoszą płynącą z pocałunków.

- Stop – powiedział Harry i przerwał tę podniosłą chwilę. - Pozwól się rzeczom dziać – dodał cicho, a ogniki w jego oczach zatańczyły kankana.

Hermiona jęknęła, była zawiedziona, że przerwał pocałunek.

- Dlaczego? - spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

- Jak spróbowałaś rozkoszy małżeńskich przed małżeństwem to teraz możesz poczekać – wyszczerzył swoje zęby w uśmiechu i zniknął w drzwiach łazienki.

Kobieta była niezadowolona – pragnęła pieszczot, wyznań, a tutaj figa z makiem i poczekaj! Po chwili Harry wrócił, najwyraźniej zadowolony z siebie, trzymał w ręku coś, co przypominało kieliszki. Były czymś wypełnione do połowy.

Hermiona zachichotała, bo Harry chyba chciał ją upić.

- Szampan dla pani Potter – oznajmił wyniośle, na co kobieta jeszcze bardziej zachichotała.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, poważniejąc. - Czy ty masz zamiar mnie spoić alkoholem?

- Zgadłaś – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością, ale była pewna, że łże.

- No dobrze, wypiję ten kieliszek. - stwierdziła z miną, która zapewne miała imitować smutek.

- Tylko ten kieliszek – podkreślił Harry z powagą.

Hermiona zaśmiała się, oto Harry pokazał sprzeczność swoich słów. Chciał ją upić, ale nie pozwalało mu na to sumienie czy też troska o dobro dziecka.

W ciszy sączyli trunek, jednocześnie obserwując wschodzące słońce. Nie potrzebowali słów – wystarczyły tylko gesty.

- Kocham Cię – szepnął Harry i pocałował Hermionę w ucho.

Kobieta odwróciła się i spojrzała w jego zielone oczy. Były jak gwiazdy – świeciły i migotały, zachęcały do wpatrywania się w nie. Przeniosła swój wzrok na usta – wąskie, nieduże, ale jakie miękkie i cudowne. One także, poprzez uśmiech, zapraszały, by ich skosztować. Popatrzyła na całą jego twarz i ujrzała uwielbienie, które teraz ukazało się w całej swojej krasie. Było ono skierowane do niej – Hermiony, półkrwi czarownicy, która wcale nie powinna zasługiwać na miłość bohatera narodowego. A jednak to ją postanowił obdarzyć tym wszystkim, co posiadał- czułością, opieką i... potomkiem.

- Kochaj mnie, Harry – odszepnęła. - Kochaj mnie...

Harry spełnił to polecenie z radością. Odszukał usta Hermiony i zatopił się w nich.

Później widać było tylko dwa ciała splecione w jedność.

Fred wszedł smutny do kuchni. Zauważył, że dzisiaj wszystko mu szło na opak.

Złapanie welonu, później sprzeczka z Blake, teraz kompletny dół. Chciał swoje smutki utopić w kieliszku, ale nie wypadało mu. Był w tym domu tylko gościem i nie mógł się rządzić.

Zauważył, że przy stole siedzi jeszcze ktoś.

W ciemności nie wiele było widać, ale on bez problemu rozpoznał, kto to.

- George? - szepnął w ciemność. Sylwetka poruszyła się i odpowiedziała mu:

- Fred?

Fred zaśmiał się, jego brat był wspaniały. Ile razy miał doła, tyle razy George mu pomagał, ale teraz zauważył, że z bratem też jest coś nie tak. Zmartwił się nie na żarty.

- George, co jest? - podszedł do niego i spojrzał mu, w miarę możliwości, w oczy. Zobaczył, jak małe perełki błyszczą w kącikach jego oczu. To było niewiarygodne, ale George płakał.

- Fred... Ja chyba... - ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Już sam nie wiem!

- George... - powiedział cicho Fred. Zaczął się martwić jeszcze bardziej, bo brat nigdy nie miał problemów z wysławianiem się.

- Wiesz, która to Kayla Wood? - zapytał znienacka.

- Tak.

- Żona Olivera, naszego kumpla. Wspaniałego gracza i faceta.

- No wiem, ale co to ma do rzeczy – Fred był znany ze swojej niecierpliwości.

- JasięchybazauroczyłemKaylą. - powiedział George bardzo szybko, ale jego brat i tak to zrozumiał.

- Kiedy? - zapytał się poważnie Fred.

- Dzisiaj, wczoraj... Sam już nie wiem... - jego łzy płynęły cieniutkim strumyczkiem po policzku. Pociągnął nosem i kontynuował: - Rozmawialiśmy, była dla mnie taka miła... Wzięła mnie na serio, nie żartowała ze mną.

- Wiedziała, że ty to ty? - zapytał się inteligentnie George'a.

George pokręcił przecząco głową i Fred już wiedział wszystko.

- Ale najgorsze jest to, że ona ma męża! I jest z nim szczęśliwa! - jego głos był pełen bólu.

- Skąd wiesz? - oburzył się Fred. - Jak z nią tańczyłem nic nie wspominała o Woodzie! Wręcz przeciwnie, unikała tego tematu.

George spojrzał na niego nienaturalnie błyszczącymi oczami. Łzy, które potoczyły się po jego policzkach, obeschły, ale nadal były widoczne.

- Chroni swoją prywatność – odparł dyplomatycznie, bo nie chciał uwierzyć w to, że Kayla jest nieszczęśliwa z Woodem.

- Tak... Z pewnością – głos Freda był pełen ironii.

- Ej.. Fredziu.. A jeżeli ona jest w ciąży i po prostu ukrywa ten fakt przed wszystkimi? - zapalił się George.

- A niby po co miała to ukrywać? - brwi Freda uniosły się w geście zdziwienia.

George stracił pewność siebie. Nie wiedział już co ma myśleć o Kayli Wood, swoich odczuciach i domysłach. Stwierdził, że chyba oszalał.

Blake Rivers czuła, że się rozpada. Od środka. Przez chwilę była pewna, iż ogień piekielny spalił jej duszę do cna, pozostawiając tylko bezwładne ciało na pastwę losu. Czuła się okropnie, fatalnie. Wydawało jej się, że wypłakała wszystkie możliwe łzy, że oczyściła duszę z grzechów, ale to były tylko urojenia. Nadal była taka sama, jak kilka godzin temu. Może tylko bardziej nieszczęśliwa czy zraniona.

Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym, że przez jej niedelikatność straciła takiego wspaniałego przyjaciela jak Fred Weasley.

Zmęczona wyrzucaniem sobie tego, zapadła w bardzo niespokojny sen.

_Stała w jakiejś ogromnej sali. Po chwili skojarzyła otoczenie – była to sala do transmutacji. Widziała profesor McGonagall i uczniów, a wśród nich siebie i bliźniaków. Siedzieli za bardzo spokojnie, z pewnością szykowali jakiś numer. Popatrzyła na siebie – była przeźroczysta. Podeszła do uczennicy i chciała ją dotknąć. Nie mogła; jej ręka przeszyła na wylot ciało dziewczyny, a ta nawet na nią nie spojrzała. Zrozumiała, była tylko tłem i miała za zadanie obserwować. Zaciekawiona więc zbliżyła się do bliźniaków. _

_Usłyszała:_

_ Pssst... Blake... Weź różdżkę. - głos Freda._

_ - Dobra. Już biorę – zobaczyła, jak drugie ja odszeptuje i posłusznie bierze różdżkę w ręce. Usłyszała także ciche odliczanie George'a, który po chwili powiedział: ,, Teraz''. _

_Widziała tylko strumień światła pochodzący z jej różdżki, dziwną mgłę ( Fred maczał w tym palce) i ogólne zamieszanie. Słychać było tylko rechot żab, które pojawiły się znikąd i głośny śmiech trojga dowcipnisiów. _

_Już pamiętała!_

_Był to kawał z piątej klasy. Dostali wtedy dużą karę, ale warto było!_

_Nagle sceneria zmieniła się. Była noc, nad jeziorem, na Błoniach. _

_Blake nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat tutaj. Zaciekawiona, podeszła bliżej drzewa, gdzie coś się rozgrywało. _

_Nawet w ciemności potrafiła rozpoznać rude czupryny bliźniaków. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, gdy ich ujrzała. Zawsze ich widok poprawiał jej humor. _

_Słyszała podniesione głosy bliźniaków, piski jakichś dziewczyn, ale siebie nie. ,, Kiedy to mogło być?'' - myślała intensywnie. _

_Zainteresowana podeszła jeszcze bliżej i ujrzała niesamowitą scenę, która na chwile pozbawiła ją tchu..._

_Długie blond włosy, spływające kaskadą do pasa, czarna sukienka, zakrywająca tylko to, co potrzeba, buty na wysokim koturnie i bardzo mocny, i niepotrzebny, makijaż. _

_Blake poczuła, jak na jej policzki wpływa rumieniec wstydu – nie powinna była tego widzieć! Po co jej do wiadomości to, jak Fred ( czy George) całował się z tą lalunią, jak ją dotykał, tam gdzie nie powinien? Po co takie obrzydliwe rzeczy jej ktoś pokazywał? Po co? _

_Sceneria znowu się zmieniła. Nadal była w tym samym miejscu tylko później. Lalunia zniknęła, ale bliźniaki nadal tam siedziały. Rozmawiały ze sobą tak cicho, że Blake musiała podejść bardzo blisko ich. _

_-Ej... George... Ona to chodząca pomyłka – powiedział Fred._

_- Wiem, ale ty mnie nie chciałeś słuchać, jak mówiłem, że to pusta lalunia. - mruknął George. _

_- Mówiłeś... - westchnął bliźniak. - Wiesz, jak się z nią całowałem, to myślałem o Blake... _

_Cisza. _

_Blake poczuła, jak jej krew w żyłach zaczyna szybciej krążyć. Gdyby była w swoim ciele, na pewno by zemdlała. _

- Wiem, Fred... Zauważyłem to już pod koniec szóstej klasy... Jak patrzysz na nią maślanym wzrokiem, jak wypełniasz wszystkie jej zachcianki, jak chcesz ją dotykać...

- O Boże! - Fred zachichotał. - Naprawdę to tak widać.

- Naprawdę, ale Blake tego chyba nie widzi. - skwitował George.

- Nie widzi... - powtórzył mimowolnie i zrobiło mu się przykro.

Blake nie widziała co sądzić o tym wszystkim. Szczerze mówiąc na początku zaskoczyło ją to, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że George ma rację. Całą siódmą klasę się nią opiekował. Nie było dnia, w którym by jej nie przytulił czy pogłaskał. Rzeczywiście był na każde jej skinienie, bez szemrania spełniał wszystko, czego sobie zażyczyła.

Teraz zdawała sobie sprawę, jaka była głupia! Mimo swojej inteligencji nie odkryła, że Fred się w niej podkochuje? Wyrażał to tysiącem gestów, mimiką, zachowaniem, a jej się wydawało, że wszystko jest po staremu. Dlaczego tego nie odkryła? Dlaczego tak raniła Freda swoją gadką o chłopcach, o sposobach ich podrywu, o randkach i pocałunkach? Czemu przy nim mówiła, jaka to ona brzydka, gruba i nikomu niepotrzebna? Dlaczego!

Miała na to tylko jedno wytłumaczenie: Nie wiedziała.

Ginevra Weasley siedziała na kanapie w swoim pokoju. Miała dość życia. Teraz, gdy straciła na dobre Harry'ego, stwierdziła, że nic jej nie łączy z rodziną. Miała ogromną ochotę uciec, zaszyć się w jakieś dżungli, z dala od ludzi. Ale nie mogła – coś dziwnego trzymało ją tutaj, nie pozwalało się ruszać. Była jak związana na tonącym statku. Chciała, lecz nie mogła.

Stwierdziła, ze zdziwieniem, że nawet nie potrafi płakać. Łzy nie przechodziły przez jej oczy, nie spływały po policzku, nie zostawiały śladów. Zauważyła, że wiele rzeczy, które kiedyś ją raniły, dziś w ogóle jej nie ruszają.

Zaśmiała się szyderczo, bo stwierdziła, że stała się inną Ginny.

Silniejszą, mocniejszą, trwalszą...

I przesiąkniętą złem.

Kayla zeszła do kuchni. Wydawała jej się pusta, więc zaświeciła światło. Krzyknęła przerażona, gdy zobaczyła w niej George'a. Siedział na krześle i wpatrywał się w dal. Udawał, że jej nie widzi.

Zmartwiła się i podeszła do niego trochę bliżej. Zauważyła, że płakał, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

Jakby się poczuł, gdyby wiedział, że ona wie o jego płaczu? Ona, obca osoba, która nie powinna się znaleźć się tutaj, w tym czasie?

Spróbowała się do niego odezwać:

- George?

Nie zareagował.

Zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. Dotknęła jego ramienia, nadal ją ignorował.

- George, tu Kayla. Słyszysz mnie?

Poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby chciał zostać sam w kuchni.

- Mam odejść? - spytała się.

Cisza.

Zrezygnowała z dalszego pytania i postanowiła nalać sobie kawy. I tak wiedziała, że dzisiaj już nie zaśnie.

- Nie pij kawy, bo to może zaszkodzić dzie... - urwał w połowie, bo zdał sobie sprawę z własnego nietaktu.

- Słucham? - Kayla spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, bo go nie usłyszała. - Dlaczego mam jej nie pić?

George zarumienił się i powiedział zawstydzony:

- Bo... Bo.. Może już wystygła?

Kayla zmarszczyła brwi, kawa była gorąca, dopiero co zalana. Co George miał na myśli? Nie od dzisiaj przeklinała swoją głuchotę.

- George, ona jest gorąca... - powiedziała i spojrzała się na niego.

Mężczyzna spłonił się po raz drugi i wyszeptał krótkie:

- Wiem.

Kayla już nic nie rozumiała, więc stwierdziła, że da sobie z tym spokój.

- Też ci nalać? - zapytała się, by przerwać ciszę.

Potrząsnął głową przecząco. Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła nalewać kawę, gdy George zerwał się nagle z krzesła i minął ją, wytrącając z równowagi.. Krzyknęła przerażona, bo dzbanek wypadł jej z rąk i roztrzaskał się o podłogę. Trochę kawy poplamiło jej suknię, a reszta zamoczyła całe linoleum.

- Boże – wyszeptała wystraszona. - Co my zrobimy? - spojrzała na George'a, który stał sparaliżowany kilka kroków od kałuży.

Zobaczyła, że jego twarz na chwilę tężeje, po czym staje się bardzo poważna.

- Jak to co? Sprzątamy. - powiedział i wziął ręcznik. - Później wypierzemy – mruknął, podając jej drugi.

Zabrali się do pracy. Poszło im to bardzo szybko. Gdy wstali, byli zmęczeni i cali upaprani kawą. Po chwili Kayla roześmiała się w głos i puknęła w czoło. Zostawiła sobie na nim długą smugę, którą George chciał wytrzeć, lecz powstrzymywał się siłą woli od tego.

- George, ale z nas głupki! Mogliśmy użyć magii! - śmiała się. Mężczyzna też chciał, ale nie potrafił, bo wciąż wpatrywał się w tą smugę.

- Kaylo... Mogę coś zrobić? - zapytał się i przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Jasne - powiedziała uśmiechnięta.

George podszedł do niej i zdziwiony zobaczył, że jest wyższy od Kayli. Delikatnie starł skazę i mimochodem spojrzał w oczy kobiety. Były błękitne jak laguna, cudowne, wspaniałe. Zapragnął się nich zatopić.

Według niego Kayla była przepiękną kobietą, która zasługiwała na bycie szczęśliwą z Woodem.

Zasługiwała, ale czy była?

Tego nie wiedział.

- George – powiedziała cicho Kayla, bo stwierdziła, że jest troszkę za intymnie.

Mężczyzna otrząsnął się i odsunął dosyć niechętnie, a w tym czasie Kayla użyła reparo do sklejenia dzbanka.

- To co? Chcesz kawy? - zapytała ponownie i zobaczyła, że George skina głową. Nie chciało mu się pić, ale to była jedyna możliwość bycia blisko Kayli. Jedynej osoby, która potraktowała go na poważnie, jak dorosłego. Jedynej osoby, która wywoływała w jego brzuchu dziwny skurcz. Jedynej osoby, na której mu zależało tak naprawdę.

Blake przewracała się na łóżku. Nie mogła zasnąć. Prześladowały ją słowa Freda, wciąż kołatały się w jej głowie: Wiesz, jak się z nią całowałem, to myślałem o Blake...

Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć dzisiejszego, a może wczorajszego, zachowania! Dlaczego była dla niego taka opryskliwa, czemu nie dała mu się wypowiedzieć? Czuła przecież, że chce jej powiedzieć coś istotnego, ważnego dla niego... i chyba dla niej.

Teraz już domyśliła się o co mu chodziło.

Teraz, stanowczo za późno.

Stanowczo za późno...

Blake chciała płakać, ale stwierdziła, że dość tych beznadziejnych łez! Nie można stać bezczynnie i użalać się nad sobą, lecz brać los w swoje ręce!

Pełna nadziei wstała z łóżka i zaczęła się ubierać. Zrzuciła sukienkę, która była teraz w opłakanym stanie, i nałożyła pierwsze ciuchy, które znalazła w walizce.

Zmyła wieczorowy makijaż i poczuła się jak nowo narodzona. Zadowolona z siebie wyszła z pokoju. W końcu musiała zawalczyć o przyjaciela! A może nawet kogoś ważniejszego...

_poranek _

Dzień zapowiadał się bardzo upalny. Według meteorologów nie miała spaść żadna kropelka deszczu, nie powinno być wiatru i innych, niezbyt przyjemnych, wahań pogody. Na razie na dworze widać było przejawy obiecywanej pogody, która objawiała się ciepłym, aczkolwiek czasami dusznym, powietrzem. Wprawne oko obserwatora dostrzegłoby, że gdzieś, pomiędzy wierszami tego ciepełka, wisi groźba burzy.

Burzy niekoniecznie rozgrywającej się z dala od ludzi, a wręcz przeciwnie...

Rixey Cooley obudziła się rozdrażniona. Od początku wiedziała, że ta sobota będzie nieudana. Nie dość, że

nienawidziła tej szlamy Granger, to jeszcze musiała się pojawić na ich weselu. Musiała, bo była, powiedzmy szczerze, organizatorką. Teraz żałowała, że zgodziła się na to przedsięwzięcie, lecz jej córka, Francesca, nie podzielała jej opinii. Mówiła, że trafiła na nadzianego faceta, który jest beznadziejnie zakochany w swojej dziewczynie. Ale dodała także, od siebie, że chyba nie na długo.

Rixey co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. W końcu Francesca była dobrze wyposażona przez naturę – bujne kształty, łagodne rysy twarzy i niecodzienny charakterek.

Wszyscy chłopcy z jej szkoły chcieli się z nią umówić, ale ona, zgrywająca cnotliwą dziewczynkę, odmawiała wszystkim po kolei.

Uważała, że chłopcy z jej szkoły to wymoczki, niewarte nawet żadnego uśmiechu, czy, tym bardziej, gestu. Ona gustowała w starszych, jej zdaniem, bardziej doświadczonych. Nie była dziewicą – cnotę straciła z jednym przystojnym ratownikiem, gdzieś na plaży... Już nawet nie pamiętała jego imienia, ale co tam.. Jest jeszcze tyle do przeżycia, a młodość umyka... Nie zawracała sobie głowy bzdurami – jej celem w życiu było rozkochanie jak największej liczby chłopców.

Teraz za cel postawiła sobie Harry'ego Pottera, który ożenił się ze szlamą. Nie mogła tego przeboleć. Jakim prawem taki przystojny bohater narodowy, duma czarodziei, bierze za żonę nic nie wartą dziewczynę...?

Była bardzo oburzona, gdy się o tym dowiedziała. Przecież ta szlama jest starsza od niej tylko kilka miesięcy!A dodatek brzydka i gruba. Nie chciało do niej dotrzeć, że to jest spowodowane ciążą, bo ona i tak wiedziała swoje.

Rixey weszła do łazienki, gdzie wzięła prysznic. Zimna woda doskonale działała na jej skołatane nerwy. Później powoli suszyła włosy i układała je w fale, tak by układały się nienagannie. Po tym ubrała swój ulubiony żakiet i zeszła do kuchni. Tam zafundowała sobie niskokaloryczne, ale wysokoenergetyczne śniadanie. Ciemny chleb, odrobina masła, plaster szynki, ekologiczne pomidory i ogórki... Nie przepadała za dietami, ale musiała ich przestrzegać, bo inaczej Francesca byłaby zła. Ona się odchudzała od kilku lat, bo miała problemy z dziecięcym tłuszczykiem, który nie chciał odejść bez walki.

Rixey była drobna i nie miała skłonności do tycia – tę cechę Francesca miała od ojca. Jak się można domyślić, nie była z niej dumna. W ogóle jej córka nie miała wiele po niej, więc czasem zastanawiała się, czy ona rzeczywiście jest z jej krwi.

Jednak charakterek dziewczyny mówił sam za siebie – wykapana Rixey. Z tego akurat kobieta była dumna.

Reszta mogła odejść w zapomnienie, tak jak to zrobiła z obrazem ojca Franceski. Wyrzuciła go ze swojej pamięci i nie chciała, by wracał. Nie zasłużył sobie na to. O nie.

Harry obudził się dosyć wcześnie rano, a pierwsze, co zrobił, to spojrzał na swoją żonę. Leżała na boku, twarzą skierowaną do niego. Na ustach miała lekki uśmiech, a niesforny loczek, który opadł na czoło, poruszał się przy każdym wydechu.

Uśmiechnął się czule i zobaczył, jak się porusza. Chyba musiała stwierdzić, że jest jej gorąco, bo wyjęła swoje dłonie spod kołdry. Zaczęła także coś szeptać, niezrozumiale, szybko...

Harry stwierdził, że coś jej się śni, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej dłoni. A właściwie od pewnego złotego pierścionka, zwanego także obrączką. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hermiona jest jego żoną! Nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko – wciąż był pewien, że to sen. A jednak to była jawa.

Podniósł ostrożnie kołdrę i wstał z łóżka. Na paluszkach skierował się do łazienki i zaczął poranną toaletę.

Po kilkunastu minutach wyszedł i zobaczył, że Hermiona patrzy na niego. Uśmiecha się. Podszedł do niej i wyszeptał:

- Witaj słonko – po czym pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i przeciągnęła na łóżku, a gdy znalazła się w pozycji półsiedzącej ziewnęła.

- Harry… - powiedziała po stłumieniu ziewnięcia.

- Słucham, kochanie.

- Nie, nic… Chciałam tylko usłyszeć twój głos. – W oczach Hermiona zapłonęły szatańskie ogniki.

- Naprawdę? – Harry zerwał z niej kołdrę. – A może chciałaś zostać wyłaskotana? – i zaczął sprawdzać, jak jego żona jest wytrzymała.

- Harry…! Nie… Zostaw… Harry! Ha ha… Harry! – Hermiona śmiała się, jednocześnie wrzeszcząc by przestał.

Mężczyzna przestał, a ta spojrzała na niego diabelsko.

- Jeszcze się policzymy – spojrzała Harry'emu głęboko w oczy.

- Ciekawe jak… - Harry wstał zwinnie z łóżka i chciał uciekać, ale nie zdążył, bo poduszka wylądowała na jego plecach. 1:0 dla Hermiony.

Obrócił się gwałtownie.

- Chcesz wojny? – spojrzał na wojowniczą minę Hermiony. – To będziesz ją miała. – Podniósł poduszkę i rzucił ją.

Było już 1:1.

Blake chciała wejść do kuchni , bo poczuła zapach świeżo parzonej kawy.

- Hmn… - wdychała przyjemną woń.

Z wnętrza dobiegł ją cichy śmiech Kayli i podekscytowany głos George'a. Słyszała tylko pojedyncze słowa, nim wykonała odwrót. Nie będzie im przeszkadzać.

Wyruszyła do salonu, gdzie prawdopodobnie stał szwedzki stół. Po drodze wpadła na Molly Weasley.

- Blake, widziałaś może Ginny?

Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Może wyszła na dwór… - pani Weasley mruknęła do siebie.

Blake minęła ją i weszła do salonu. Nie myliła się. Na środku stał suto zastawiony stół. Nagle poczuła się głodna. Wzięła biały, porcelanowy talerz i nałożyła sobie sałatki. Polała winegretem, wzięła kromkę chleba, nalała do filiżanki tej aromatycznej kawy i zaczęła jeść. Jedzenie było wyśmienite, co dało jej podstawy do myślenia o tym, że skrzaty maczały w tym palce.

Gdy się najadła do pokoju wszedł Fred. Wyglądał mizernie – włosy w kompletnym nieładzie, ubranie niechlujne i zapuchnięte oczy. Nie miał chyba łatwej nocy.

- Cześć – powiedziała cicho. Spojrzał na nią przelotnie, ale nie odpowiedział.

- Fred… Ja Cię chcę przeprosić, więc proszę posłuchaj mnie.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią beznamiętnym wzrokiem, na moment straciła pewność.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i słowa popłynęły same.

- Wybacz mi – szepnęła cicho. Czekała na reakcję mężczyzny.

Fred nic nie powiedział tylko podszedł do niej i podniósł ją. Popatrzył w jej oczy i powiedział:

- Zrozumiałaś?

Blake kiwnęła głową. Uśmiechnął się leciutko i przytulił ją.

Dziewczyna w końcu poczuła pełnię szczęścia.

Kilka minut później do salonu weszła pani Molly. Wyglądała na bardzo zaniepokojoną.

- Widzieliście Ginny?

Pokręcili przecząco głowami.

Kobieta westchnęła:

- Szukam jej, ale nigdzie jej nie ma!

- A na dworze, w kuchni, sypialni? – podsuwał Fred.

- Nigdzie. Nawet Artur wstał, żeby mi pomóc.

- No to poszukajmy razem – Blake wstała energicznie. Mimo, że Ginevra była jej wrogiem, postanowiła pomóc. Nie robiła tego dla niej, tylko dla Freda oraz państwa Weasley, a przede wszystkim robiła to dla siebie.

Ginevra Molly Weasley poczuła, jak siły witalne ją opuszczają. Sama teleportacja wymagała od niej nadludzkiego wysiłku. Ale udało się. Była tam, gdzie chciała. Teraz musiała tylko odnaleźć pewnego człowieka. A to z pewnością nie było łatwe zadanie.

Rixey spojrzała w lusterko i poprawiła makijaż. Wyglądała perfekcyjnie. Jeszcze tylko uśmiech i gotowe.

Przygotowana na wszystko zapukała do drzwi. Otworzył jej wysoki szatyn. Był ubrany niezbyt starannie, a jego włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony.

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała słodkim głosem. – Czy tutaj odbywa się wesele państwa Potter?

- Tak – odpowiedział przeciągle. Zauważyła, że mężczyzna lustruje ją od góry do dołu. Zresztą miał na co popatrzeć – zadbane, szczupłe ciało i ładny owal twarzy. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej elegancko i wysłodzonym tonem poprosiła:

- A wpuści mnie pan? – zatrzepotała zalotnie rzęsami.

- Jasne – podrapał się po karku i ustąpił przejścia.

- Nazywam się Rixey Cooley i jestem organizatorką tego wesela. – podała mu wypielęgnowaną dłoń.

- Bardzo mi miło. Oliver Wood. – uścisnął jej dłoń. – Przepraszam, ale jestem zajęty – uśmiechnął się leciutko.

- Nic nie szkodzi – Rixey rozejrzała się po wnętrzu domu. Było urządzone ze smakiem – klimat późnego baroku i stylu rokoko. Nie podejrzewała, że to w guście Hermiony – nie miała nawet odwagi tak pomyśleć.

- Salon jest tam – Oliver wskazał pokój po prawej i najnormalniej w świecie wyszedł.

Rixey wzięła głęboki oddech i pełna energii weszła do salonu.

Ginny rozejrzała się po okolicy. Była brudna, obślizgła, wręcz odrażająca. Westchnęła przeciągle i zaczęła się wspinać po zaśmieconych schodach. Zapukała w drzwi i czekała. Jednocześnie wsunęła za ucho rudy kosmyk, który uciekł z kitki.

Otworzył jej mężczyzna, ubrany w pelerynę z kapturem.

- Zdążyłam? – wyszeptała Ginny.

- Tak. W samą porę. – usunął jej się z przejścia i wpuścił do środka. Ginny, pełna obaw, ale i pewna siebie szła przed siebie. Gdy postać zamknęła drzwi, dziewczyna poczuła, że zaczyna nowe życie. Postanowiła zerwać z przeszłością, skupić się na teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Pełna sił stwierdziła, że to początek końca. Albo koniec początku…

FIN


End file.
